


kanhaclmoproacbtbgiat

by hailst0rm_star



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailst0rm_star/pseuds/hailst0rm_star
Summary: so basically karkat and nepeta play some rps to determine who gets the last cookie thats on the table
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	kanhaclmoproacbtbgiat

**Author's Note:**

> karkat and nepeta have a comically long moment of playing rps over a cookie bc they both get into a tie (thats what the title was suposed 2 be btw)  
> so anyways cringe i know but thats bcs my writing & literacy skills are a bit rusty, also im kind of shit at writing characters good, but thats bcs im still a beginner 2 writing fics i guess

karkat notices a solidarity cookie, on the table. he looks around cautiously making sure no one else's around. as he thought, nobodys there.  
he reaches for the cookie and...  
nepeta movies his hand away from the cookie and tries to get it.  
karkat pushes her hand away before she can get the cookie.  
"hey! cut that out"  
"WELL I SAW THIS COOKIE AND I WANTED IT"  
"well i saw it furst!!"  
"WELL THEN. LETS SETTLE THIS IN ROCK PAPER SCISSORS."  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS" "rock paper scissors!" they both say.  
they both tie into scissors.  
"FUCK!!" "h33h33 lets try again"

"OKAY. LETS TRY THIS AGAIN"  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS" "rock paper scissors!"  
they both tie into a paper.  
"GOGDAMMIT."  
"whats a gog??"  
"I DONT EVEN KNOW, IVE HEARD TEREZI USE IT A COUPLE OF TIMES."

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS" "rock paper scissors!"  
they both tie a rock  
"I REALLY HOPE THIS DOESNT REPEAT."  
"well.. lets keep going and s33 what happens!"

and they go for some more rounds, karkat was wrong, it keeps happening!

"IM GETTING PRETTY FUCKING EXHAUSTED FROM DOING ALL OF THIS."  
equius walks into the room, he was wondering where they were.  
"equius! we've been playing rock paper scissors all day over a cookie and one of us are nevfur going to get the cookie! can you help us, maybe keep track of score fur us?"  
"I'm kind of busy today."  
"purrlease?!"  
"No."  
"yes"  
"No."  
"yes"  
"No."  
"yes"  
"No."  
"for a little bit???"  
"No." equius walks away.  
nepeta frowns a bit, and they both keep on going.  
a couple more minutes go by, its getting a bit boring.  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS..." "rock paper scissors..."  
karkat uses paper and nepeta uses scissors.  
"yay!" nepeta says, she takes the cookie.   
before she takes a bite into it, she thinks for a moment and decides to split the cookie in half, she offers a half to karkat.  
"I KNEW THIS'LL HAPPEN, BUT ILL TAKE IT ANYWAYS, THANKS." karkat says, he smiles a little bit.


End file.
